


Звоните в Киберлайф!

by Vodolej



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Androids, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bondage, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Control
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: - Извини, а почему все считают тебя кровожадным монстром?- Я случайно наступил на улитку.- И что? Бывает.- А потом сел на нее.- Ну, знаешь, иногда такое бывает и дважды. И что?- И ещё раз наступил (с)
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	Звоните в Киберлайф!

**Author's Note:**

> давайте трахаться почаще  
кричал на площади олег  
а люди шли не глядя мимо  
но каждый думал а давай (с)

_ **Я не ревнивый, у меня просто кость интересуется, что это за пидор (с)** _

\- У Коннора тоже ничего нет? – подумал вслух Гэвин, наблюдая, как Хэнк милуется со своим пластиковым щеночком-ищейкой.

На самом деле Хэнк и Коннор вовсе не миловались - они негромко, но злобно переругивались с соседних рабочих мест. Коннор ради такого дела даже приподнялся на стуле, упираясь коленками в прочную прозрачную столешницу, и перегнулся через включенный терминал, - оттуда пялилась чья-то татуированная башка мерзкого вида, - то и дело пытался потыкать Хэнка пальцем в грудь.  
Полгода назад Хэнк въебал бы любому без всяких разговоров, теперь он лишь огрызался, отодвигался и раздраженно сдувал с лица длинные пряди, выбившиеся из хвоста. Наконец он ловко поймал выставленный палец Коннора, сжал так, что скин побледнел, и оскалился, словно хотел отгрызть. Гэвин поморщился от отвращения – могли бы, в самом деле, найти себе чуланчик и там агрессивно соглашаться друг с другом.

Гэвин на собственной шкуре знал, чем заканчиваются подобные жаркие перепалки. Не думал только, что со стороны выглядит так палевно – вроде бы скандалишь со своей жестянкой, на полном серьезе обещаешь однажды на винтики перебрать или вывезти в багажнике в дремучую задницу мира и там привязать к дереву, где-нибудь в Огайо, но любому достаточно наблюдательному человеку хватит и минуты понять, что вы спите. А наблюдательных здесь – весь отдел, других не держат.

Гэвин покосился на соседний стол, девственно чистый, без пыли и грязных следов от кофе - девятка ответил ему внимательным взглядом. Вообще-то, девятка выбрал себе имя Ричард, но Гэвин, оскорбленный тем, что девятка отверг все его варианты, наотрез отказывался называть его так, хотя в глубине души Гэвин признавал, что «Жестянка», «Ведроид» и «Цельнометаллический Зануда» ну такое себе для полицейского-детектива.

Цельнометаллический Зануда смотрел на него холодными серыми глазами. Всего полгода назад Гэвин не отличил бы девятку от Коннора, разве что по светлым глазам и легкой щекастости, но теперь он даже по каменной физиономии отлично понимал, что тот едва не трясется от ярости.  
Девятка сделал вид, что не врубается, о чем говорит Гэвин, но он все прекрасно понимал… люди тоже частенько скрывают настоящие мысли и звериные порывы под налетом вежливости и воспитания, девятка с его удобной ширмой "это-моя-программа-детектив-я-из-Киберлайф", не слишком от них отличался.

\- О чем ты? - негромко проговорил девятка, его монитор привычно мерцал от скорости, с которой девятка обрабатывал данные.  
\- Да вот думаю - у Коннора есть хуй, или обнаружено отсутствие полового органа? - передразнил Гэвин, стараясь выдерживать машинные интонации.  
У девятки сверкнули и диод, и глаза.

Наедине с Гэвином он выебывался своей безэмоциональностью - сомнительным превосходством над кожаными мешками - и всегда бесился, когда Гэвин без особого труда читал его эмоции. Гэвин помалкивал, что дело не в скудной микромимике, с которой у девятки действительно было не очень, а в глазах, которые были слишком живыми даже для девианта.  
Ричард, как и Коннор, и тот парень из их серии, который работал с Дэйвом Алленом, как и другие андроиды, - Гэвин встречал кучу таких же, - проводили так много времени с людьми, что очеловечивались намного быстрее и сильнее, чем от одной девиации.

Девятка старался держать лицо, но глаза у него были злющие.  
\- Часто думаешь о половых органах Коннора? – спросил он непринужденно, сверкая желтым диодом.  
\- А что поделать? – грустно спросил Гэвин, кусая себя за губу, чтобы не засмеяться. – У тебя ведь это… отсутствие наличия.  
\- А мне это не мешает, - прошипел девятка, и на секунду показал настоящие эмоции – ярость, ревность и угрозу.  
Гэвин надеялся, что это приятная угроза, а не какое-нибудь ебанутое обещание закопать Коннора по запчастям в синих мусорных мешках в разных районах Детройта. Гэвину не улыбалось совместно с полицией проходить квест “собери Коннора”.

Жаркий спор между Хэнком и Коннором как раз достиг того витка, когда надо или драться, или в психозе опрокидывать стол, или яростно сосаться, но Гэвин надеялся, что последний вариант увидеть не придется, ну серьезно, надо же иметь какие-то приличия!  
Хэнк закрылся, сложил руки на груди и сверлил Коннора хмурым взглядом, скривил губы… и вдруг рассмеялся. Коннор глупо моргнул и отпрянул. Он в горячке спора почти целиком забрался на стол Хэнка, - ну еще на колени к нему сядь! - подумал Гэвин, - охуевший ты тостер! - так что медленно подался назад и сел на свой стульчик, растерянно моргая и сложив руки на коленях, как хороший мальчик.

Гэвин подумал, что Коннор сейчас тоже засмеется, его заставит вшитая программа адаптации, неужели Хэнк не увидит фальшивые чувства… но Коннор не смеялся. Он нахмурился, расстроился и, кажется, даже обиделся. Он не мог так быстро переключиться между эмоциями, а подстраиваться не захотел, надулся, нервно взъерошил волосы пальцами, вскочил и ломким хриплым голосом сообщил, что ему надо подышать и подумать. Хэнк, конечно же, через пару секунд отключил терминал и отправился за ним. Подкаблучник!

Гэвин отвернулся от этой трогательной семейной сценки и едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности – оказывается, девятка беззвучно переместился к нему и нависал над душой, разве что не сопел укоризненно. Гэвин едва не стукнулся носом о его плоский живот - Ричард начал злобно сопеть.

\- Чего тебе? – нервно спросил Гэвин, пытаясь откатиться подальше, но Ричард наклонился и крепко сжал ручки его кресла.  
\- Почему ты раньше не говорил, что для тебя это так важно? – тихо спросил девятка, всматриваясь в лицо Гэвина.  
\- Что именно? – спросил Гэвин.  
Он смутно ощутил, что вляпался во что-то непонятное, задел в девятке какой-то болезненный триггер, Ричард был как клещ – если вцепится, то не слезет, пока не успокоится, отходчивостью и миролюбием Коннора девятка не обладал.

\- Наличие… наличия, - пояснил Ричард. – Ты не жаловался. Тебя что-то не устраивает, Гэвин? Почему ты молчал?  
\- Тише ты, - прошипел Гэвин, стреляя опасливым взглядом по сторонам. – Чего ты орешь на весь отдел?  
Девятка моргнул. У Гэвина иррационально заболел копчик от его взгляда – недоброго и многообещающего.  
\- О чем же я ору? – вкрадчиво и сладко, - вот ведь пидорас, как же он эффективно навострился передавать эмоции! - спросил Ричард. – О том, что мы спим? О нашей коллекции страпонов?  
\- О моей коллекции! - огрызнулся Гэвин. – Это моя коллекция, ты к ней не имеешь отношения.  
\- Я их ношу, - возразил Ричард. – Я ими пользуюсь.  
Гэвин открыл рот, собираясь ответить, что девятка сам по себе ходячий хуй, правда без хуя, что несколько иронично, но это детали, а фактически девятка - одно большое орудие ублажения… оружие любви через жопу, но захлопнулся.

\- Дорогая, давай поговорим дома? – нервно предложил Гэвин, надеясь отшутиться.  
\- Дома тоже поговорим, - пообещал девятка с таким видом, что Гэвин твердо решил переночевать в участке, желательно при свидетелях, на виду у всех.  
Ричард прищурился.  
\- Проникающий секс переоценивают, - прошипел он.  
\- Да что ты говоришь? – прошипел в ответ Гэвин. – Тебе-то откуда знать?  
Девятка отшатнулся и сжал губы. Гэвин заметил, но он уже слишком разозлился и не успел притормозить, с ним такое случалось - он ляпал, а потом жалел, но темперамент штука такая…  
\- Иди нахуй, - ответил девятка совершенно ровным и спокойным голосом, как будто не посылал подальше, а сообщал прогноз погоды.  
\- Так я бы с удовольствием - да некуда, тебя не доделали! - огрызнулся Гэвин, и не успел еще договорить, как горько пожалел, что не откусил язык.

У девятки по-настоящему окаменело лицо, глаза потемнели, губы сжались, а диод загорелся красным фонариком тревоги. Он отступил на шаг, пару секунд помедлил, рассматривая Гэвина, потом повернулся и молча ушел. Гэвин виновато посмотрел в его прямую широченную спину, потом вскочил и потрусил следом, мысленно обзывая себя тряпкой и ведроебом.  
Он столкнулся с Хэнком, обнимающим Коннора за плечи - Коннор морщил нос и сиял, Хэнк держал стаканчик с кофе. Девятка ловко обогнул их, но Гэвин врезался, едва не выбив у Хэнка стаканчик из рук, что-то рявкнул по привычке и поспешил за Ричардом.

\- Отъебись, Гэвин, - сказал тот, не оглядываясь и не замедляя шаг.  
Гэвин догнал его в три прыжка.  
\- Куда ты? – нервно и виновато спросил Гэвин.  
\- Спрыгну с крыши, - совершенно серьезно ответил Ричард. – Жизнь потеряла смысл, прощай, жестокий мир.  
Гэвин фыркнул и схватил девятку за рукав, тот не остановился, так что Гэвин ощутил себя очень глупо, когда его дернуло и потащило за Ричардом на виду у всего отдела.  
\- Да стой ты! – рассердился он.  
Девятка резко остановился и повернулся к нему – и вот теперь он эмоций не скрывал, хмурился и злился, между бровей залегла морщинка, серые глаза сверкали.

\- Ну? – неприязненно спросил он.  
\- Чего ты так завелся? - почти жалобно проговорил Гэвин, вцепившись в его рукав. – Я же пошутил… плевать мне на Коннора, меня все в тебе устраивает.  
\- Кроме члена, - холодно сказал Ричард.  
\- Нормально все! – сказал Гэвин, повысив голос. – Девя… Ричи… ну чего ты?  
\- А ты догадайся, детектив, - издевательски проговорил Ричард. – Раскрой это дело.  
\- Ты ревнуешь? – предположил Гэвин, польщено улыбаясь.  
Девятка окинул его долгим внимательным взглядом.

\- Эй, Ричи - тихо позвал Гэвин и приподнялся на цыпочки.  
Он подцепил Ричарда за ворот черной водолазки и потянул к себе, пластиковый говнюк был выше на голову, - вот ведь дылду соорудили! - и быстро поцеловал в твердые прохладные губы. Ричард положил ладонь ему на поясницу, заботливо придерживая, ответил на быстрый сухой поцелуй и выпрямился.

\- Меня все устраивает, - тихо проговорил Гэвин ему в плечо. – Все охуенно, мне все нравится. Никаких, блядь, претензий!  
Ричард сжал его за подбородок кончиками пальцев, заставив поднять голову.  
\- Я знаю, Гэвин, - ответил он спокойно, всматриваясь в глаза. – Все твои реакции на мои действия были неподдельными.  
Гэвин вспыхнул. Пока он не пустил девятку в свою постель, он даже не знал, что еще не разучился краснеть… ну как пустил… затащил угрозами и мольбами. С Ричардом он и краснел, и орал, срывая голос, и плакал, и не стыдился этого. Он даже научился убедительно упрашивать.

\- Мне надо идти, - невозмутимо сказал Ричард. – Я хочу проверить архив. Возвращайся обратно.  
\- Но…  
\- Вечером обсудим, - пообещал Ричард, прищурив глаза.  
Гэвин содрогнулся от его многообещающего тона, низ живота отвердел, а ладони взмокли от пота.  
\- Мир? – спросил он и протянул Ричарду мизинец.  
\- Я не буду этого делать, - ответил Ричард, закатив глаза. – Это глупо.  
\- Мир?! – настойчиво переспросил Гэвин, подсунув палец ему почти под нос.  
Девятка тяжело вздохнул и зацепил мизинец Гэвина своим мизинцем.  
\- Почему я иду у тебя на поводу? – риторически спросил он и пару раз потряс их сцепленные руки. – Это позор для моей продвинутой линейки.  
\- Потому что ты мой напарник, - осклабился Гэвин, у него камень с души свалился, несмотря на туманные намеки девятки на вечерние развлечения. – Ты мой ведроид, а я твой человек!  
\- Кожаный ублюдок, - буркнул Ричард, улыбаясь лучистыми серыми глазами, быстро чмокнул Гэвина в торчащие на макушке вихры и ушел.

***

\- Это галстуки Коннора? – подозрительно спросил Гэвин.  
Девятка неопределенно хмыкнул и жестом пригласил Гэвина в постель. Гэвин переступил босыми ногами, поддернул спадающее с бедер полотенце. Его то морозило до мурашек, гуляющих по телу, то бросало в жар от неторопливых приготовлений Ричарда – тот деловито закатал рукава до локтей, сосредоточенно хмурился, проверяя узлы, завязанные на резных столбиках кровати.

… Гэвин, между прочим, специально купил хитровыебанную новую кровать, где можно защелкивать наручники и завязывать всякое вот. На старой кровати такого удобства не имелось, да и вообще старая кровать не прошла краш-тест и развалилась аккурат за несколько секунд до крышесносного оргазма, обломав Гэвина и перепугав Ричарда, хорошо хоть обошлось без постыдных травм, учитывая, с какой скоростью девятка долбил Гэвина. Новую кровать с укрепленной рамой и какой-то хитрой сеткой выбрал девятка, Гэвин подозревал, что под этой кроватью можно пересидеть ядерный взрыв без особого ущерба.

\- Устраивайся, - великодушно предложил девятка и отступил.  
Гэвин поскреб влажные волосы, которые слегка курчавились на затылке, и осторожно присел на краешек.  
\- Где ты взял гал… - он осекся и уставился на Ричарда с недоверчивым ужасом. – Блядь, ты что, содрал их со старых трупов Коннора?!  
\- Во-первых, это не трупы, а испорченные модули, - невозмутимо ответил девятка. – Во-вторых, я простерилизовал, это совершенно безопасно.  
\- Ты не будешь связывать меня дохлыми галстуками Коннора! – заорал Гэвин и вскочил.  
Девятка тут же пихнул его в грудь, Гэвин шлепнулся обратно на кровать и попытался отползти, но Ричард схватил его за щиколотки и притянул обратно.

\- Они чистые, - успокаивающе сказал девятка.  
\- Он дохлые! – рявкнул Гэвин. – Ты нахрен ебанутый, Ричи!  
У него пропали даже зачатки желания. Девятка, в основном, вел себя как адекватный гражданин и андроид, но иногда его клинило и он творил какую-то жуткую хуйню с невозмутимым видом, мол, а что такого?  
Ричард прищурился.

\- Гэвин, послушай меня, - сказал он негромко и спокойно, надавил Гэвину на грудь, не обращая никакого внимания на отчаянные попытки вырваться, еще и накинул на руку петлю. – Если однажды твои половые органы соприкоснутся с половыми органами Коннора, на этой кровати появится третий галстук, понимаешь меня?  
Петля затянулась – не настолько туго, чтобы передавить кровообращение, но именно настолько, чтобы Гэвин не мог освободить руку. Человек бы не сумел определить грань так точно, Ричард – умел.

Гэвин перестал брыкаться и исподлобья посмотрел в невозмутимое лицо девятки, на его сверкающие серые глаза и пульсирующий желтизной диод.  
\- То есть, у Коннора все-таки есть член? – сообразил он.  
\- Ага, - ответил Ричард и затянул петлю на второй руке. – Он же прототип, его собирали вручную с максимальной достоверностью…  
\- Зато у тебя веснушки красивей, - ляпнул Гэвин.  
Ричард на секунду замер и неожиданно улыбнулся, перестав походить на отбитого наглухо маньяка, который готовится к сеансу расчлененки.

\- Так что да, у него есть половой член, - закончил Ричард после паузы. – И не только. Половая задница у него тоже имеется.  
Он ухмыльнулся.  
\- Охренеть, кто-то реально рисовал для него хуй, вены там всякие, - подумал Гэвин вслух. – Целый дизайнерский отдел старался, наверное… вот бы посмотреть!  
Он осекся. Ричард резко выпрямился, диод налился ярким алым светом.

\- Так, всё! – заявил Ричард, одернул рукава и потянулся за курткой. - Я принесу тебе его голову, раз он тебе так дорог!  
\- Стой! – заорал Гэвин, перепугавшись до чертиков. – Стой, придурок! Я же пошутил!  
Он забился, как птица в силках, пытаясь освободить руки, и с ужасом понял, что девятка связал его на совесть, самому не освободиться. Ричард презрительно наблюдал за его трепыханием, потом наклонился и заглянул перепуганному Гэвину в лицо.  
\- Пошутил? – спросил он тяжеловесно. – А почему не смешно?  
\- Ричи, не сходи с ума! – взмолился Гэвин.

Он отчетливо представил, как Ричард съезжает с катушек на почве ревности, бросает его здесь, связанного и беспомощного, едет к Андерсону, а Гэвин даже предупредить не сможет. Коннор, наверное, не успеет ничего понять, он относился ко всем девяткам с немного высокомерной симпатией - Гэвин, который тоже был старшим братом, пусть и с разницей в несколько минут, прекрасно узнавал это чувство легкой жалости к младшим. Либо Ричард сперва свернет шею Хэнку, либо Хэнк попросту пристрелит Ричарда, защищая своего щеночка, при любом раскладе грядет кровавая бойня, которую Гэвин спровоцировал своими шуточками.

Ему стало плохо – по-настоящему плохо: в глазах потемнело, во рту разлилась горечь, сердце застряло в горле душным комом. Гэвин что-то прохрипел, барахтаясь на грани обморока, и ахнул, когда лицо обожгло звонкой пощечиной. Дурман схлынул.  
Девятка сел на край кровати и прижал два пальца к шее Гэвина, считывая пульс. Мог бы и бесконтактным способом, но Гэвину сейчас нужны были прикосновения, и девятка это прекрасно знал. Хорошо изучил за полгода.

\- Не психуй, - проговорил Ричард смягчившимся голосом. – Я тоже пошутил… не смешно?  
\- Один-один, сволочь, - признал Гэвин и закрыл глаза.  
Девятка легонько гладил его по лицу кончиками пальцев, очерчивая брови, мелкие шрамы и шрам на носу, контур рта, ресницы и едва заметные побледневшие за зиму веснушки. Гэвин дышал и успокаивался.

\- Отвяжи меня, - попросил он без особой надежды.  
\- Нет, - отрезал Ричард. – Ты…  
\- Я был плохим мальчиком? – перебил его Гэвин. – Я плохо себя вел? Меня надо наказать?  
Он открыл один глаз и посмотрел на невозмутимого и задумчивого девятку. Тот улыбнулся – совсем как человек, с мелкими морщинками и сияющими глазами. Научился и улыбаться, и злиться, и ревновать, и любить, а поначалу был такой чугуниево-деревянный, квадратно-гнездовой, весь под линеечку, все по статутам, по расписанию. Гэвин невольно возгордился, хотя время для этого было неподходящее, учитывая, что его жопа по-прежнему была в опасности. Вытесал из деревяшки настоящего человека, воспитал себе бойфренда, никогда больше не будет смеяться над этой шуткой, не смешно ни разу…

\- Плохо себя вел – это мягко сказано, - заметил Ричард. – Сегодня ты превзошел сам себя, Гэвин. Я знаю, что тебе нравится играть мне на нервах, но это…  
\- У тебя нет нервов, Ричи, - брякнул Гэвин и даже зажмурился от собственной глупости. – О-о-ох! Когда же я научусь затыкаться вовремя?  
Ричард рассмеялся.  
\- Гэвин, Гэвин, - проговорил он с мурлыкающими, самодовольными нотками в голосе. – Мне так тебя жаль…  
\- Башку только не отрывай, - прошептал Гэвин, не открывая глаз.  
\- Ну что ты, - ответил Ричард и поднялся. – Ты ведь знаешь, я о тебе позабочусь… только нежность и внимание, в которых ты нуждаешься.  
Гэвин рассмеялся и успокоился.

Он взглянул на девятку – тот сосредоточенно копался в верхнем ящике комода, потом принялся копаться в нижнем, чем-то постукивая и шурша, задумчиво перебирая коробки. Гэвин попытался вспомнить, где что лежит, но за игрушками следил Ричард – мыл их, кварцевал или что он там делал, Гэвин никогда не обращал внимания, он относился потребительски, взвалив заботы на плечи девятки.

\- Знаешь, что я сейчас подумал? - сказал Гэвин вслух.  
\- Я не оборудован модулем телепатии, - ответил девятка. – Будь любезен, озвучь.  
\- Я даже не думал тебе изменять, - сообщил Гэвин.  
\- Ты подумал не думать? – уточнил Ричард, обернулся и вопросительно вскинул бровь. - Заметно, Гэвин, заметно.  
Гэвин щелкнул на него зубами. Ричард улыбнулся.  
\- Ну ты понял, - ответил Гэвин, краснея.  
\- Я понял, - терпеливо ответил Ричард. – У Коннора есть член, у меня – нет, но я достаточно тебя удовлетворяю, и ты не нуждаешься в дополнительном удовлетворении на стороне. Даже с Коннором.  
\- Что ты к нему приебался? – пробормотал Гэвин, полыхая от смущения, даже грудь покраснела чуть ли не до пупка. – Забудь про Коннора, хуй с ним!  
\- Именно это я и сказал, - поддакнул Ричард, потом секунду подумал и сказал. – А. Фразеологизм.  
Гэвин застонал и уткнулся носом в подвернувшуюся подушку.

\- Не зажимайся, - мягко сказал Ричард, щелкнув тюбиком смазки.  
Гэвин с шумом втянул воздух, ощутив, как проскальзывают гладкие твердые пальцы. Ричард никогда не делал больно, даже в самые первые разы, когда он изучал тело Гэвина с растерянным видом, словно не мог свести воедино энциклопедические знания анатомии и живого, настоящего человека с его неподдельными реакциями.  
Ричард всегда делал очень хорошо. Даже когда Гэвин просил пожестче, даже когда они играли в насилие, даже когда Ричард звонко шлепал его пластиковыми ладонями, аж слезы брызгали из глаз – все равно было хорошо. Гладкие нежные прохладные пальцы в жопе – это прекрасно, именно то, что нужно под конец злоебучего рабочего дня.

Гэвин жмурился и кусал губы, чтобы не стонать совсем уж постыдно, пока девятка аккуратно пропихивал в него какую-то из игрушек – она мягко проскользнула, растягивая на грани боли и приятно распирая внутри. Девятка поднялся и отошел.  
\- Детка, ты забыл включить, - прохрипел Гэвин, пытаясь сообразить, что в него запихнули.  
\- Да? – равнодушно спросил Ричард, закатал рукава и подвинул кресло так, чтобы иметь лучший обзор на кровать.  
Гэвин открыл рот – и захлебнулся криком. Эту игрушку он прекрасно знал.

Надо было посмотреть, что Ричард выбрал - Гэвин не переубедил бы девятку, но хотя бы морально подготовился! Гэвин так и не добился ответа, где Ричард вычитал и нашел эту проклятую игрушку: она не вибрировала, не пульсировала, не щекотала и не дрожала внутри – она долбила прямо в простату со скоростью отбойника, и это было так хорошо, что даже плохо.

Гэвин задергался, завыл сквозь стиснутые зубы, бессмысленно дергая руками, пытаясь прикоснуться к члену, из которого потекло ручьем. Он толком не возбудился, член едва стоял, перекатываясь по животу, но из уретры подтекало, и скоро в пупке собралась поблескивающая слюдяная лужица, склеившая волоски.  
Гэвин ерзал по кровати, терся спиной, пытался потереться задницей, сжимал колени, разводил колени, прижимал ноги к груди – короче, позорно корчился, захлебываясь собственными стонами и беспомощной руганью, и только когда долбежка внезапно прекратилась, Гэвин услышал, как громко он кричит. В ушах звенело, во рту напрочь пересохло, а задница сделалась такой чувствительной, что Гэвин ощущал потоки прохладного воздуха из приоткрытого окна.

\- Ну? – спросил Ричард. – Ты ведь согласен?  
\- Ч-что? – хрипло проговорил Гэвин.  
\- Ты все прослушал?! – возмутился девятка. – Я кому объяснял условия?  
\- Ты издеваешься? – взвыл Гэвин. – Ричи, я же не могу одновременно!  
Девятка помолчал. Потом его диод мигнул красным, а игрушка ожила, но слабо-слабо, лишь зловещим обещанием ужасных кар. Гэвин застонал от предвкушения.

\- Ты просто жалкий мешок кишок, - самодовольно проговорил девятка, откровенно любуясь тем, как Гэвин дергается и мечется по постели. – Люди считают себя венцом эволюции, но…  
\- А ты можешь написать симфонию, умник? – прохрипел Гэвин, чувствуя, что подписывает своей заднице приговор. - Ты превратишь кусок холста в шедевр искусства?  
Ричард рассмеялся, щуря сияющие глаза.  
\- Гэвин, - с нежностью проговорил он. - Мой сладкий человечек.  
И, конечно же, вибрация усилилась, Гэвин облился потом от пяток до корней волос, и застонал, укусив себя за плечо.

\- Разве тебе не нравится? - спросил Ричард. – Разве тебе плохо?  
\- Я хочу кончить! – взвыл Гэвин. - Мне хорошо! Но я хочу еще лучше!  
Ричард помолчал.  
\- Ладно, - снисходительно сказал он, и с его голосом нарастала вибрация. – Я тебе помогу, Гэвин, если назовешь мой серийный номер… это так просто, всего одиннадцать цифр, ты ведь детектив, ты должен помнить номер своего напарника.  
Гэвин едва не заплакал - он свое имя помнил с трудом, не говоря уже о чертовой прорве цифр. Игрушка долбилась внутри, рассылая по всему телу жаркие спазмы.

\- Ричи, Ричи, пожалуйста… - забормотал он в горячке. – Я все понял, я так больше не буду, мне никто кроме тебя не нужен, Ричи, пожалуйста…  
\- Это очень приятно, - заметил девятка. – Даже трогательно. Но это не мой номер.  
Долбежка усилилась. Гэвин оскалился, дыша открытым ртом.  
Запястья тянуло, кажется, он изрезал их в мясо о жесткую кромку галстуков… какой же Ричард долбанутый все-таки! Не пожалел времени покопаться в архиве, где хранились списанные модули. Ревнивый андроид – звучит как шутка, а ревнивый девиант, привязавший тебя к кровати – это уже нихрена не смешно.

\- Я тебя люблю, - выдохнул Гэвин, поймав немигающий горящий взгляд Ричарда.  
\- И я тебя, Гэвви, - с нежностью отозвался тот. – Серийный номер?  
\- Да не помню я! – заорал Гэвин, извиваясь. – Не помню! Три один три! В конце восемь семь! Отъебись от меня, тостер! Я не могу сейчас думать!  
Ричард засмеялся.  
\- Жаль, что тебе не понять, как прекрасна многозадачность, - проговорил он, вибрация то нарастала, то спадала мучительными волнами. – Я, например, параллельно заполняю отчет, который ты забыл отправить еще вчера, и составляю официальный запрос в Иерихон по нашему вчерашнему делу, а ты не можешь сфокусироваться на двух простейших задачах...

Гэвин всхлипнул. Нравоучения Ричарда и его идиотское приосанивание проходили по краешку сознания, Гэвин даже думать толком не мог, он весь превратился в оголенный нерв, в единое животное желание получить наконец-то разрядку.

\- Вижу, что тебе бесполезно задавать вопросы, - задумчиво проговорил Ричард. – И все-таки… еще один шанс, Гэвин, последний шанс.  
Игрушка остановилась – Гэвин устыдился, услышав свое загнанное дыхание и отчаянные всхлипы. Живот был мокрый, по бокам текло. Физиономия тоже была мокрая, слезы и пот текли по щекам, волосы на затылке, должно быть, превратились в воронье гнездо.

\- Ты дрочил на Коннора? – спросил Ричард и подался вперед, внимательно всматриваясь в измученное лицо Гэвина. – Дрочил, пока я не появился в отделе?  
Гэвин протяжно выдохнул. Он плохо соображал, но глаза у девятки опасно сияли, и диод подозрительно мигал красным.  
\- Я… я каждый раз, - сиплым шепотом начал Гэвин, откашлялся и выдохнул. – Каждый раз, когда я хотел подрочить, я представлял, как Коннор засасывает Хэнка, и у меня все падало.  
Ричард молчал. Игрушка не включалась.

\- О, ты еще способен шутить, - наконец сказал Ричард.  
Гэвин заорал, когда игрушка разогналась сразу на максимум. Его так выгнуло, что позвоночник хрустнул. Ричард, должно быть, понял, что перестарался и уменьшил скорость.  
\- Да не дрочил я! – заорал Гэвин. – Блядь, хватит! Ричи, хватит, пожалуйста!  
Он подумал, что позорно сдохнет от сердечного приступа в собственной кровати, привязанный галстуками, голый, хорошо хоть, не на шлюхе… хотя как посмотреть, вон целый шлюхин сын сидит, еще и издевается, телеграфирует оргазмы из головы прямиком в жопу.  
… и если бы оргазмы, а так сплошное мучение!

\- Хватит скулить! – прикрикнул Ричард и поднялся, принялся неторопливо раздеваться. – Я мог бы устроить заодно и сенсорную депривацию, только представь…  
Гэвин честно представил - и ему поплохело. Ричард действительно был способен на полное гадство - обездвижить, ослепить и оглушить, часами играться с этим чертовым вибратором, подводя к грани… так и рехнуться можно. Гэвин бы наверняка рехнулся. Член, в ответ на фантазии, выпустил целую струйку скользких капель.

\- А ведь тебе нравится идея, - задумчиво проговорил Ричард, мерцая алым диодом. - Я запомню.  
Красные отблески зловеще подсвечивали его лицо, пока девятка аккуратно складывал одежду в стопочку.  
"Сожгу, - подумал Гэвин, извиваясь и изнывая, - и тряпки, и девятку, всех сожгу нахер!"  
Он готов был и плакать, и умолять, и унижаться – перед Ричардом было не особо стыдно, да и состояние было такое, что на гордость и самоуважение не осталось сил.

Ричард потянулся всем телом, - внутри что-то звонко хрустнуло, и это было настолько по-человечески, что Гэвин едва не засмеялся, - и забрался на кровать.  
Ричард был здоровенный - Гэвин каждый раз об этом забывал, он слишком привык к тому, что напарник возвышается над ним на голову, но когда они оказывались в постели, грудь к груди, живот к животу, Гэвин снова и снова поражался тому, насколько Ричард здоровый – широкоплечий, с длиннющими ногами, с мощной шеей, крепкими бицепсами и большими ладонями. Вылитый терминатор… только красивый. И без члена.  
Низ живота у Ричарда не был гладким, как у куклы, там были какие-то сочленения, пазы и стыки. Наверное, в девятку планировали впихнуть еще какую-нибудь лабораторию, но вовремя передумали. Андроид-детектив, который лижет кровь и улики – это и так ебануто и извращенно, но полевая лаборатория в жопе – это уже чересчур. Ничего у Ричарда там не было, но чувствительные стыки остались.

\- Ты так хотел заправить в рот Коннору, но в рот заправляю тебе я… и у меня при этом даже нет члена, - издевательски проговорил девятка, скин сполз, обнажая гладкие пластиковые детали, сильные бедра крепко сжали голову Гэвина. – Ты способен оценить эту иронию, кожаный мешок?  
Гэвин послушно приоткрыл рот и принялся лизать стыки – девятка захрипел и заткнулся, попытался что-то пробормотать насчет похвального рвения и неполноценного пластикового пылесоса, но Гэвин действительно старался, перемазавшись по уши в собственной слюне.

Девятка сбоил и стонал, когда Гэвин переводил дыхание и снова жадно вылизывал сочленения, на злорадство его не хватало, да и адский вибратор он контролировал хуже, режимы прыгали со слабой вибрации сразу на максимум. Гэвин мимолетно подумал, что девятку может закоротить и он отрубится… Гэвин в точности не знал, сколько Ричард весит, но если такой лось упадет на голову – будет больно, сломанным носом не отделаться. Гэвин надеялся только, что Ричард как-нибудь это предотвратит… Но это все равно не останавливало Гэвина, он лизал вслепую, то и дело задевая носом мокрый пластик, пытался чуть-чуть пропихнуть язык в сочленения. Ричард начал громко стонать и содрогаться, Гэвин по шороху и ощущениям под языком понял, что Ричард то теряет, то снова натягивает скин.  
Пульсация в жопе стала прерывистой и ритмичной, Гэвина как будто быстро и сильно долбили членом. Он захлебнулся криком, когда ритм подстроился под бешеный стук его сердца, и кончил, задыхаясь, обливаясь спермой и слезами, выплеснувшись себе на живот.  
Вибратор тут же выключился, Ричард застыл и закаменел всем телом, но, к счастью, не рухнул Гэвину на голову, а распределил тяжесть между коленями, Гэвин услышал, как тяжело вздрогнули сервомоторы.

Через несколько секунд Ричард пошевелился и отвалился в сторону, вытянулся вдоль Гэвина, встряхнулся и полностью вернул себе скин. Нахмурился и прикоснулся к желтому диоду.  
\- Капитан звонит, - сказал Ричард. – Пыхти потише.  
Гэвин злобно взглянул на него и пошевелил онемевшими запястьями. Ричард догадливо потянулся и ослабил узлы, освободив его.  
\- Да, капитан? – спросил он, переключившись на громкую связь.  
Слышать голос Фаулера, который шел откуда-то из уха девятки, было странно.

\- Какого хера у вас там творится?! - заорал капитан, заставив их обоих вздрогнуть.  
\- Что? – с недоумением переспросил Ричард.  
\- Только что мне пришло на почту девятьсот девяносто девять ебучих одинаковых отчетов! - раздраженно ответил Фаулер. – Какая-то блядская порнография и бинарный код!  
\- А, это вчерашний отчет детектива Рида, - равнодушно сказал Ричард и осекся.  
Гэвин сел, растирая натертые запястья, и уставился на него - у девятки сделалось невероятно виноватое и растерянное лицо, на пару секунд он полностью потерял контроль над эмоциями.  
\- Программный сбой, - торопливо проговорил Ричард. – Технические неполадки, сейчас решим проблему, капитан!  
\- Многозадачность, значит? - прошипел Гэвин и дернулся, когда его мобильный разразился музыкой и с жужжанием пополз по столу.  
\- Тебе звонит Маркус, - хмуро сказал Ричард, едва взглянув в ту сторону.  
\- Включай, умник, - злобно отозвался Гэвин. – Рид на связи.

\- Гэвин, держитесь, я отправляю к вам спасательный отряд! – сказал Маркус, голос у него был сильный, глубокий и бархатный, идеально подходящий рупору революции.  
\- Дайте угадаю, вы получили девятьсот девяносто девять запросов с порнографией и бинарным кодом? - вздохнул Гэвин. – Не надо спасательного отряда, у меня все под контролем.  
Он покосился на Ричарда – тот изображал из себя неодушевленный переносной громкоговоритель на ножках.  
\- Запрос был всего один, - усмехнулся Маркус. – Но да, с порнографией, поэтому я решил проверить…  
\- Все в порядке, - перебил его Гэвин. – Спокойной ночи.

Ричард поднялся и принялся одеваться, на Гэвина он не смотрел, диод мерцал то алым, то желтым, Ричард двигался как-то угловато, едва не натыкаясь на предметы.  
\- Удаляешь? – догадался Гэвин.  
\- Да, - тихо ответил Ричард. – И мне стыдно. Маркус прочитал мой код. Это так непрофессионально с моей стороны…  
Он громко вздохнул и совсем по-человечески приуныл.

\- Сядь, - попросил Гэвин, и когда Ричард не послушался, выполз из кровати, попутно выдернув и отбросив на пол ненужную игрушку, и схватил девятку за руку. – Посмотри на меня?  
Ричард неохотно присел на край кровати и поднял смурной взгляд.  
\- Что за хуйня, детка? – спросил Гэвин, поглаживая его по скулам.  
\- Сглючил, - коротко ответил Ричард и снова отвел взгляд. – Я все исправлю, не переживай, Маркус не станет болтать, а Фаулер...  
\- Да я не про это! – отмахнулся Гэвин. – Плевал я на отчеты и на Фаулера! Мы живем вместе полгода, Ричи, откуда полезла ревность? Я даю повод?  
\- Во-первых, не полгода, а всего… - начал было тот, но Гэвин зажал ему рот рукой и мотнул головой.  
\- По существу, - приказал он. – Выключи зануду… модель триста тринадцать двести сорок восемь триста семнадцать восемь семь.  
Он ухмыльнулся. Ричард тоже улыбнулся и немного расслабился, каменная линия его напряженных плеч смягчилась.

\- Я думаю поставить апдейт, - неожиданно ответил он. – Раньше я был принципиально против, в моей модели изначально не предусмотрено… наличие половых органов.  
\- Отсутствие наличия, - пробормотал Гэвин, дернув ртом.  
\- Хочешь? – спросил Ричард и взял его за руку.  
Гэвин задумался. Он чувствовал, что ходит по охуенно тонкому льду, это было не про секс, это было про отношения и доверие. Гэвин попросту боялся ошибиться с ответом, он спинным мозгом ощущал, что это действительно важно для Ричарда.

\- Не хочу, - наконец, сказал он.  
Ричард удивленно вскинул брови.  
\- Это твое тело и твой выбор, - пояснил Гэвин и погладил его по щеке, привычно пересчитав пальцами родинки. – Я не могу решать.  
\- Можешь, - ответил Ричард. – Ты мой человек.  
Он накрыл ладонью руку Гэвина и нежно погладил пальцы.  
\- Ты сам хочешь? – спросил Гэвин.  
Ричард задумался, потом его глаза осветились, и еще до того, как он ехидно улыбнулся и ответил, Гэвин уже знал, что девятка начнет его дразнить.  
\- Хочу, - сказал Ричард. – Поставлю самый огромный хуище, который у них найдется!  
Гэвин захохотал, уткнувшись лбом в прохладный лоб девятки, потом подумал и забрался Ричарду на колени, обнимая его за шею. Ричард подхватил его удобнее и опустился вместе с Гэвином на кровать.

\- Узнаю у Дэвида, где он делал апдейт, - сказал Ричард. - Не хочу обращаться напрямую в "КиберЛайф".  
\- Кто такой Дэвид? – сонно спросил Гэвин.  
Ему хотелось в душ, но при этом беспощадно клонило в сон, а лежать на Ричарде было неожиданно удобно, тот был теплый и гладкий.  
\- Это андроид капитана Аллена, - равнодушно ответил Ричард, поглаживая Гэвина по волосам.  
\- Дэвида Аллена?  
\- А ты знаешь еще какого-то капитана Аллена? - со смешком спросил девятка.  
\- Дэвид назвал своего андроида Дэвидом? – развеселился Гэвин. – Эй! А почему ты не захотел быть Гэвином-джуниором?  
\- Потому, что я не скудоумный, - холодно ответил Ричард, поморщившись. - Я продвинутая модель.  
Гэвин рассмеялся и вдруг осекся.

\- А зачем Аллену андроид с хуем? – подозрительно спросил он.  
\- Спроси у него, когда увидишь, - посоветовал девятка.  
\- В среду, - подумав, сказал Гэвин. – У нас спарринг по средам… но знаешь, пожалуй, не буду я ничего спрашивать!  
Ричард улыбнулся, осторожно переложил Гэвина на кровать, поднял игрушку и ушел в ванную.

\- Если хочешь, я позвоню Элайдже! - крикнул Гэвин, заползая под теплый плед. - Не уверен, что у него есть лицензия на модификацию андроидов, но уверен, что она ему нахер не нужна.  
\- Хочу, - отозвался девятка из ванной. - Спи.  
Гэвин решил дождаться, пока Ричард не вернется, но незаметно для себя заснул, так что Ричарду, когда тот вернулся, едва не скрипя от чистоты, пришлось передвигать сонно ворчащего Гэвина на другую сторону кровати.


End file.
